Like Pierrot, The Clown
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, SongFic, Português Brasileiro.


**Pierrote, the clown**

Estava de noite. Ele era loiro, alto, tinha dreads nos cabelos, usava roupas largas e um piercing prateado no lábio inferior. Seus olhos estavam murchos, seus ombros estavam caídos. Os lábios vermelhos e as bochechas irritadas. Ele chorava. Eram lágrimas grossas e silenciosas, que tremiam sua boca vagarosamente.

No seu rosto havia excesso de pó branco e lápis preto ao redor dos olhos. Ainda havia um pouco de batom nos lábios, que ajudavam na vermelhidão.

O apartamento era pequeno, porém arrumado. Tinha apenas quatro cômodos. Uma cozinha, uma sala, um quarto e um banheiro. Vivia ali com o irmão. Havia porta-retratos dos dois por todos os lados.

Ele foi até o quarto e abriu a sacada. Como um giz numa lousa, o vidro deslizava, até mostrar para Tom uma paisagem tão linda que só parecia piorar a situação. As estrelas enchiam o céu. As luzes da cidade recobriam a vista e o mar era calmo. Fazia pequenas ondas que zumbiam delicadamente, formando suas espumas.

Não havia ninguém na areia, muito menos pedestres no calçadão. Tom pegou no bolso um cigarro e em seguida um isqueiro. Acendeu-o e tragou uma vez. Olhava pra frente, sentindo o ar frio da noite. Via no chão as gotas de água que caíam de seus olhos a cada espaço moderado de tempo.

"_Leave me dreaming on the bed, s__ee you right back here tomorrow for the next round. Keep the scene inside your head as the bruises turn to yellow swelling goes down." [Deixe-me sonhando na cama. Vejo você de volta aqui amanhã para o próximo round. Guarde esta cena em sua cabeça enquanto as feridas se tornam amarelas e o inchaço vai diminuindo.]_

A cama cachoalhava pra frente, batendo contra a parede consecutivamente. Às vezes forte, às vezes fraca e, agora, num ritmo uniforme. Havia um garoto por baixo, outro por cima. As pernas de Bill formavam um laço na cintura de Tom. Suas unhas pretas estavam fincadas nas costas dele tão fortemente que, com um pouco mais de intensidade, poderiam alcançar a pele e causar sangue.

Ele gemia alto, após já ter alternado o tom de voz por tantas vezes. Ouvia o irmão suspirando pesado também. Os corpos estavam ficando suados, as cabeças molhadas. O deslize, que antes era dificil, havia se tornado fácil. Os gemidos estavam mais intensos, o vai e vem da cama também.

Bill sentia os músculos tensionando e sentia também como apertava Tom dentro do seu corpo cada vez mais. Seus pés dobraram pra baixo e ele gemeu um insentivo. Um suspiro mais alto soou no ar e os seus pés por fim adormeceram. Seus olhos fecharam e ele gritou. O corpo relaxou de uma vez, soltando todos os músculos que antes estavam comprimidos.

A respiração tornou-se lenta, porém forte, de modo a fazer os pulmões doerem. E então sentiu, não depois de muito tempo, o plástico que os impedia de se trocarem de verdade encher. E ouviu a respiração dele, o seu irmão, ficar como a sua. E o corpo dele soltar-se sobre o seu.

Afroxou as unhas das costas dele e uma delas foi até o colo de Tom. Bill movimentou-a pra cima e pra baixo com leveza, num gesto doce. Sentiu o cheiro que vinha do suor de Tom e respirou aquilo, como se fosse o seu oxigênio.

Olhou-lhe nos olhos. Viu-os brilhando e não pôde deixar ocultar-se o seu sorriso. Para ele, a figura de Tom após o orgasmo era a mais linda de todo o universo. Os olhos dele ficavam foscos, a respiração saía desengonçada, indo ora pela boca, ora pelas narinas. O peito subia e descia, a pele descansava, os lábios denunciavam felicidade, porque sorriam bem pouco, devido ao cansaço.

Sua respiração ia de encontro ao ouvido de Tom e Bill ouvia-o suspirando. Uma mão boba passava-lhe pela cintura e Bill sorria diante da safadeza. Era um aviso de que, se o moreno deixasse, lá estaria Tom, pronto pra outra.

O louro retirava-se devagar, com a mesma delicadeza, cuidado e paciência de quando estava excitado. O fato de estar satisfeito não mudava o seu grau de atenção. Ele retirava a camisinha, dava-lhe um nó, e ia até o banheiro jogá-la fora.

Logo Bill ouvia o barulho do chuveiro caindo sobre o corpo do irmão. O corpo perfeito do irmão. Sentia frio na barriga, sentia borboletas voando no estômago, sentia a expressão boba que o seu rosto fazia, mesmo sem ele querer isso. Ele levava a mão até a boca e lambia a pontinha da unha com um sorriso encantado no canto dos lábios. Ele sentia o amor preenchendo seu corpo e isso ficava transparente em seus olhos. Eles estavam brilhando tanto quanto qualquer pedaço de céu estrelado.

Após alguns minutos, Tom voltava, com a toalha enrolada no tronco, um sorriso divertido nos lábios e os olhos também brilhantes. Ele ia até a cama e, quando a alcançava, subia engatinhando até Bill. Suas pernas iam uma pra um lado, outra para o outro, deixando o irmão debaixo de si. E Bill não tinha outra reação senão sorrir.

Tom aproximou os lábios dos de Bill e beijou-os devagar, com uma chupada estralada. O moreno abriu os lábios e deixou que as línguas trocassem fluídos. Pegou Tom pela nuca, beijando-o com mais intensidade. Os olhos dos dois estavam fechados e as bochechas de Bill estavam corando. Tocava-o devagar com sua língua, beijando-o tão lento como se houvesse uma música delicada tocando em sua cabeça e causando reações boas em seu cérebro, liberando hormônios de serotonina a cada milésimo de tempo no qual o beijo era extendido.

E, quando sentiu a mão de Tom indo desfazer o nó da toalha que estava envolta da cintura dele, impediu-o e puxou-a ele mesmo. O louro sorriu malicioso e Bill trocou de lugar com ele, empurrando-o pra baixo de si e passando a ficar por cima. Bill retribuiu o sorriso, lambendo os lábios, enquanto tinha a toalha branca de Tom nas mãos.

"Seu pervertido, já são cinco da manhã. Tenho que trabalhar daqui uma hora." Bill ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo e vendo como o sorriso de Tom havia se desmanchado penosamente.

"Ah..." o loiro murmurou.

"Pára." Bill ronronou. "Eu..." ele se aproximou de Tom e beijou-lhe entre os peitos. "Amo..." sua língua desceu, traçando a linha que dividia o corpo dele em duas partes. "Você." Bill murmurou baixo. Sua boca tocou as proximidades dos pêlos de Tom e lá fechou, encostando a língua e dando um beijo. O loiro se arrepiou.

"Bill..." Tom grunhiu fechando os olhos. Estava levando uma das mãos até a cabeça do mais novo enquanto tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios. E, quando Bill sentiu-se tocado, riu.

"Tenho que ir tomar banho." Ele disse divertido. Saiu da cama num pulo e foi direto para o banheiro. E Tom abriu os olhos, cerrando o punho e, no final, rindo também.

Ouvia os espasmos de felicidade que Bill estava tendo no banheiro. Eram pequenos risos baixinhos, mas perceptíveis.

Pensou em, se fosse um pouco mais louco, invadir o cômodo e ter o seu pequeno pra si de novo, mas não podia. Era preciso senso. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava cinco e treze e se acomodou melhor na cama, sentindo o sono vir aos poucos. A imagem de Bill estava na sua cabeça como se ele fosse um anjo, e era gostoso dormir pensando nele.

"_And if you're ever around in the city or the suburbs of this town make sure to come around. I'll be wallowing in sorrow, wearing a frown, like Pierrot, the clown." [E se você estiver por perto, na cidade ou nos subúrbios dela, esteja certo de aparecer. Eu estarei enlamado em compaixão, franzindo as sobrancelhas como Pierrot, o palhaço.]_

"Já pensou quando mamãe descobrir que você não quer fazer faculdade?" Tom dizia entre risinhos, da cozinha, enquanto preparava um lanche.

"Quem disse que eu não quero fazer faculdade?" Bill respondia astuto, do banheiro. Olhava-se no espelho. Ele estava ficando sujo, na verdade, já estava na hora de limpar. Tinha algumas cascas marroms na borda e a foto de Pierrot no canto inferior esquerdo.

Bill tirou a sua roupa de trabalho do gancho do banheiro e abriu-a. Era branca, com duas bolas pretas grandes e borradas, uma encima, e outra mais embaixo. Elas representavam botões. Os sapatos eram pretos e bicudos, e o moreno também colocou-os. O cabelo foi penteado pra trás e nele colocado uma touca preta.

Limpou o rosto com um algodão e iniciou a excêntrica maquiagem. Passou base branca por todo o rosto, recobrindo-a com pó depois. Pintou a borda dos olhos de preto, e fez lágrimas em forma de espada em cada um. Molhou um pincél num batom vermelho e contornou apenas o centro superior e inferior de seus lábios, deixando o lado esquerdo e direito nu. Pintou ali e fez um círculo vermelho preenchido em cada uma das bochechas. Abotoou sua roupa branca e saiu de encontro a Tom, com sua bengala preta na mão.

O loiro que segurava seu sanduiche, não pôde deixar de rir. "É muito feia essa roupa." Tom zombava.

"Você não entende nada de tragédia italiana, Thomas." Bill disse, pegando o chaveiro e indo até a porta.

"Não me chame de Thomas." Tom rosnou.

"Senão o quê?" O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Se não te bato."

"Você não bateria num palhaço triste como eu." Bill franziu as sobrancelhas como o seu personagem Pierrot, fazendo alusão a ele.

Tom se aproximou lentamente. Seu olho direito entortou assim como o sorriso presunçoso que se formou em seus lábios "...mas beijaria." ele se aproximou mais. "E estragaria toda a sua maquiagem."

Bill ergueu a bengala e colocou-a entre ele e Tom, impedindo o irmão de chegar mais perto. O loiro riu. "Pra sua informação, diga pra mamãe que farei faculdade de teatro." Bill impinou o nariz e, com a proteção da bengala, saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta na cara de Tom. Ele mordeu seu sanduíche, divertido.

"_Saw you crashing round the bay. Never seen you act so shallow or look so Brown. Remember all the things you'd say, how your promises rang hollow as you threw me to the ground." __[__Vi você colidindo na baía. Nunca vi você tão passivo ou tão escuro. Relembro cada coisa que você diria e como suas promessas soaram vazias_

_enquanto você me jogava no chão.]_

Ele abria a porta do apartamento rapidamente com um sorriso nos lábios. Entrou e foi jogando a mochila na cadeira, mais umas sacolas do mercado. Havia comprado um filme de tragédia italiana, lagostas, vinho, cerveja, velas e sorvete.

Olhou ao redor. O apartamento estava apagado e somente a luz do banheiro estava acesa. Tom acendeu a luz da sala, e chamou pelo irmão. "Bill...?"

Tom caminhou até o banheiro devagar. Seus olhos murcharam ao ver Bill se maquiando. O louro parou as mãos na borda de sua longa t-shirt, se sentindo chateado. Olhava Bill terminando a produção rotineira. "Onde você vai?" ele perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma voz chateada.

"Ao mar!" Bill respondeu feliz.

"Vestido assim?" Tom juntou os olhos. "...e... Agora?" a voz do menor saiu quase num choro e Bill olhou-o com compaixão.

"Eu vou rápido. O mar está muito bonito hoje, eu... Preciso apenas respirar o ar que vem lá de fora."

"Você volta logo?" Tom se aproximou e Bill apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele. Deu-lhe um selinho.

"Volto. Volto, sim."

"Mesmo?"

Bill cruzou os dedos indicadores um por cima do outro e beijou o centro, trocando-os de lado depois e fazendo o mesmo, enquanto fechava os olhos. "Mesmo."

Tom abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ainda triste. "Eu comprei tudo o que você tinha pedido. Pensei que você quisesse ficar aqui hoje, só comigo, sei lá... Tem até algumas cervejas também."

"Você comprou as lagostas?" Bill olhou-o nos olhos, vendo o brilho triste que saía deles.

"Comprei."

"Por que não prepara tudo enquanto espera eu voltar?" Bill sugeriu. "Vai ser o seu presente pra mim." O moreno sorriu, expondo os seus dentes tortos e Tom viu-se, pela primeira vez, animado com a idéia.

"Ok. Vou deixar tudo bem bonito."

"É." Bill sorriu. "Você comprou o filme?" Bill perguntou com ar repreensivo.

"Foi difícil de achar, mas comprei." Tom riu.

"Ok. Não ouse começar a comer ou vê-lo sem mim." Bill uniu os olhos em ameaça, numa expressão odiosa.

"Pode deixar." Tom sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e beijou a bochecha de Bill. Quando se afastou, seus lábios estavam brancos e os dois riram por isso. O loiro olhava-o apaixonado. "Volta logo, Bill." Ele murmurou.

"Volto." O mais novo sorriu. "Te amo." Bill sussurrou quando virou de costas. Mas fora tão baixo que talvez Tom nem houvesse ouvido. Ele já tinha dado alguns passos pra alcançar a cozinha e já estava lá. Saiu do apartamento, tomando direção à praia, para enfim alcançar o mar.

Enquanto isso, Tom cozeu as lagostas, preparou a mesa, acendeu as velas, deixou o AP parcialmente iluminado e colocou o filme no ponto de início. Após vinte minutos, a lagosta e o arroz estavam prontos. Ele dividiu a comida em dois pratos de um modo extremamente perfeccionista. O arroz de ambos os pratos formavam círculos e as lagostas estavam alinhadas. Os talhetes estavam colocados milimetricamente retos e os copos também.

Ao ver tudo pronto, suspirou orgulhoso. Olhou no relógio. Bill ainda não havia voltado. Seu sorriso desfez um pouco e ele foi até a sacada. Parou lá e começou a olhar a areia e o mar. Não havia ninguém por lá. Preocupou-se um pouco. O rosto ficou extático, os olhos nadaram de um lado pro outro na esclera.

Voltou pra dentro do apartamento e colocou uma blusa moletom. Pegou o chaveiro e saiu do apartamento. De tão ansioso, não quis esperar o elevador e foi pelas escadas. Quando saiu do prédio, estava na praia, pisando com seus tênis na areia. Ele olhou de um lado pro outro e não viu ninguém.

Ficou ali, parado feito bobo, olhando as ondas fortes do mar sem ninguém à vista e a areia também vazia. Correu um pouco pra um lado, depois voltou correndo pra outro e não viu ninguém. Suspirou fundo e decidiu voltar pro apartamento.

Entrou no prédio e subiu novamente pelas escadas. Direcionou-se até a sacada no AP, crendo que poderia ter uma visão melhor da paisagem e poder avistar onde Bill estava. Sacou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Bill. Fora de área.

Os olhos de Tom começaram a lagrimejar e ele foi no menu do celular. Foi até as mensagens e começou a escrever um SMS. "Já está tudo pronto, você já pode voltar." A mensagem foi enviada. Tom apoiou o celular no queixo e ficou olhando pra fora.

Ficou na sacada ali, observando, por mais ou menos uma hora. Ficava apertando o celular, na esperança dele vibrar, de uma mensagem chegar, de ele tocar, mas não acontecia. Após duas horas de espera, as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto macio de Tom, e ele sentiu o peito se apertando.

"_And if you're ever around in the backstreets or the alleys of this town, make sure to come around. I'll be wallowing in pity wearing a frown, like Pierrot, the clown." [E se você estiver por perto, nas ruas ou becos dessa cidade, apareça. Eu estarei mergulhado na tristeza, franzindo as sobrancelhas como Pierrot, o palhaço.]_

O despertador tocou às cinco horas. Tom se levantou, tomou banho, se enxugou e secou seus dreads. Aproximou-se do espelho, onde colocou uma roupa branca, com duas bolas pretas e borradas. Uma encima, outra mais embaixo. Os sapatos também eram pretos e bicudos e ele colocou-os. Depois uma touca cobrindo-lhe os dreads. Ele limpou o rosto com um algodão e iniciou a maquiagem. Pó branco por todo o rosto, até deixá-lo totalmente sem cor. Lápis preto ao redor dos olhos e desenho de lágrimas em formato de espada. Uma círculo vermelho e colorido em cada bochecha e o centro da boca pintado, enquanto o resto ficava puro.

Ele pegava o elevador todos os dias, apertando o T, para chegar ao térreo. Passava pela recepção e dizia um bom dia inconsciente. Era um ato automático e louco que já estava ficando percebido pelos outros moradores do prédio, pois mesmo quando a recepção estava vazia, ele olhava bem para a cadeira do recepcionista e dizia um triste "Bom dia.", como se houvesse alguém para lhe retribuir o cumprimento.

Depois saía pelas ruas, andando pelo calçadão devagar, com sua bengala preta na mão. As pessoas o olhavam e comentavam sobre ele, mas ele não as ouvia. Era como se estivesse em outro mundo, trancado nas lembranças de Bill, trancado dentro de Bill, vivendo por ele, para suprir a falta que sentia de sua presença.

Os seus olhos eram negros, brilhantes e tristes. Os lábios eram curvados e, como Pierrot, franzia as sobrancelhas...

"_When I dream, I dream your lips. When I dream, I dream your kiss. When I dream, I dream __your fists… Your fists… Your fists…" [__Quando eu sonho, eu sonho com seus lábios. Quando eu sonho, eu sonho com seu beijo. Quando eu sonho, eu sonho com seus murros. Seus murros... Seus murros...]_

Ele havia chegado após mais um dia de passeiro pelo Rio de Janeiro. Havia subido a recepção, dizendo bom dia, mesmo já sendo noite. Algumas pessoas, mesmo com Tom nunca tendo feito mal a nenhuma delas, já tinham criado um certo tipo de medo dele.

Ele subiu até seu apartamento, abrindo-o e entrando nele. Pisava sobre o moinho de cartas no chão, que ficavam sempre diante da porta, porque a recepção passava as escomendas finas por debaixo dela.

O ambiente ainda estava parcialmente escuro. Encima da mesa havia os restos de três velas queimadas e uma infestação de formigas que, já há um mês, se deliciavam de duas lagostas com arroz.

O dvd estava girando a introdução de vinte segundos do filme, esperando um generoso "play" que nunca vinha.

E Tom sentia o corpo mole, querendo adormecer para, no dia seguinte, aguentar mais um dia de caminhada. Ele tirava dos pés os sapatos bicudos e limpava a maquiagem com as mãos, deixando-a borrada no rosto, pois essa limpeza era muito ineficiente.

Ele caía na cama, deitando-se na parte em que Bill dormia, e agarrava o travesseiro dele. Com uma voz mais doce e suave, ele sussurrava com os olhos úmidos o que Bill diria pra ele.

"Boa noite, Tomi." Tom murmurou.

E era em seus sonhos que, por um momento, Tom voltava a ser quem era. Era em seus sonhos que Bill ocupava novamente o lugar que pertencia a ele, deixando Tom livre. Era nos sonhos que Tom sentia os lábios macios do irmão tocando os seus e se movendo devagar. Era lá que ele sentia tão vivamente as línguas em sincronia e o cheiro bom que o hálito dele tinha.

Ele olhava-o sorrindo, admirando cada parte daquele rosto. Os olhos escuros e brilhantes, os cabelos lisos e sedosos, a pele bonita, lisinha, macia e clara. A boca atraente, as mãos delicadas, o jeito de conversar, a voz, o corpo, o toque... O jeito que o rosto dele ficava quando estava irritado, os insultos, os tapas, os murros... Os murros que nunca doíam. Os murros que, em vez de mágoa e lágrimas, arrancavam sorrisos de felicidade... Espasmos de alegria.

"_Leave me bleeding on the bed, see you right back here tomorrow, for the next round..." [Deixe-me __sangrando__ na cama, vejo você aqui amanhã, pro próximo round]_

**(...)**


End file.
